


Shared cuddles

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Bledgeup [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hoodies, Hugs, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned haphephobia, Multi, Poly council - Freeform, Polyamory, Pre-Established Relationship, Slight haphephobia, Uncomfortable clothes, Wearing hoodies is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Comic only cuddles with Red. Edge gets jealous and decides to talk it out.





	Shared cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't upload a normal chapter of the fanfic so have an oneshot.
> 
> Have fun!

Edge opened the front door, spotting his two small lovers cuddling on the couch. Comic had allowed Red, the smallest of the three, to lie on his ribcage. The two skeletons were completely relaxed. Comic went even so far as to stroke Red's skull gently, even though they all knew that the ketchup-loving skeleton didn't like physical contact. Edge felt a painful tug in his soul. It was a strange, painful feeling. One that he had been starting to feel often lately. He felt it every time he saw Comic cuddle with Red. Jealousy. Comic never cuddled with him like that. They hugged and kissed but they never cuddled. He had to get to the bottom of that.

 **"I want a council."** Edge announced as he sat down on the couch. Red startled but Comic just held him closely, caressing his skull gently.

"council? why?" Comic asked drowsily, blinking up at Edge.

 **"I'm..."** Edge took a deep breath, gathering himself. **"I'm jealous that you always cuddle with Red but not with me."** The tall skeleton explained. Comic let out a chuckle that rumbled deep in his chest cavity.

"it's got nothing to do with you. it's just... you always wear leather jackets with metal studs and red wears fluffy hoodies. of course i prefer cuddling with him." Comic explained. "i can cuddle with you if you want to of course but it's a bit uncomfortable." The short skeleton added, holding out an arm in an invitation to join their cuddle pile. Edge shook his head and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty at how disappointed Comic looked for a split second. Then the other was back to his normal self, leaving the taller to wonder if it had only been his imagination.

 **"Thanks for clearing that up. Anything else?"** Edge asked. When Red and Comic stayed silent and the slightly taller of the two pulled a blanket over them both he dismissed the council. Edge went to his room.

"didn't know edge likes to cuddle. he always tries to be productive and not lazy." Comic mentioned to Red who was almost asleep again. The small skeleton nodded, though Comic more felt than saw it.

 **"when he was small i was always away so he didn't get a lot of physical affection. i tried to be a good big bro but it was hard so now i try to give him all the affection he never got as a child."** Red explained, sounding guilty. Comic nodded affirmatively. He had already suspected something like that. He knew Underfell wasn't a nice place.

"i'm sure you did your best." Comic soothed. He caressed the smaller's cheek bone and kissed him gently. "you always do your best." He added, smiling.

 **"i try."** Red confirmed, blushing a bit. Edge came into the living room again, wearing a maroon hoodie. Comic couldn't help but notice that the tall skeleton looked a bit smaller without his leather jacket, maybe he was even a tad shorter than Paps. Edge approached the two skeletons on the couch and sat down next to them. Comic brushed a hand over the supposedly-fluffy hoodie. It felt warm and absolutely fluffy. He smiled happily and laid onto Edge's ribcage, tugging Red and the blanket with him. The smallest skeleton cuddled into his younger brother's side, almost immediately falling asleep while Comic propped his skull up on his hands and looked down at Edge.

"where'd you get that hoodie?" Comic asked Edge curiously. The taller smiled, caressing the other's cheek bone.

 **"Red bought it for me on our first shopping escapade."** Edge explained, a dorky smile on his face. Comic smiled too and kissed his lover gently.

"very fluffy." Comic stated and snuggled into the hoodie, falling asleep quickly to the feeling of Edge caressing his skull gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I would appreciate constructive criticism and of course every comment you want to write.
> 
> If you liked it please leave a Kudos.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
